


Pretense

by BlushingPrincess (glittercyborgprincess)



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gagging, maybe a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercyborgprincess/pseuds/BlushingPrincess
Summary: Naru brings Mai into the office under the pretense of prepping the office for re-opening after their quarantine ends.
Relationships: Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> I thought: wow what if I did Kinkktober? But then I realized I don't have the energy to actually make it through... a continuous month of fic. So take this instead I guess.
> 
> This is set in the same general viscinity (universe?) of the other smut thingies I've been putting out but I don't think they need to be read in succession? Or maybe they do? IDK.

He’d brought her into the office under the pretense of opening the office again after their stint in quarantine. But Mai knew he had no intentions of getting any cleaning done as he’d claimed. If he had--he would have invited the irregulars to help (because he said they made most of the mess anyway). He would have also called Lin in for any official SPR business shenanigans. No, Naru brought her here for another reason.

She pretended that she didn’t know (even though she dressed for the occasion with a mini skirt that hadn’t been decent since she was in high school) and started her afternoon as she usually did, making Naru a cup of tea while he did who-knew-what in that office of his. Probably figuring out how the hell he’d convince her to fuck him this time. 

He should have known by now… all he had to do was ask.

Mai tapped her knuckles on his door before entering, not waiting for his reply. She set the teacup and plate on the table and stood back, waiting to see what game he’d play. 

Naru took the cup quickly, swirling it for a moment before looking up to meet her eyes. “Mai, would you come over here for a moment?”

She held back a snort. He really wasn’t slick. “Yes, Naru?” she asked, stepping behind his desk so she stood in front of where he sat. She waited for him to stand and hoist her in the air and press her against the wall like he usually did. But he didn’t. 

Instead, he continued to swirl his tea and watched it for a full minute. Anxiety bubbled in her stomach as she waited for him to say something, anything. Finally, he spoke. “Sit in my lap.” Mai tilted her head but didn’t argue. She smoothed her skirt out and prepared to sit on her boss when he cleared his throat behind her. “Face me.” 

“Yes, boss,” she said snottily, turning back to face him. Why didn’t he just say that to begin with?! She took a deep breath, swallowing hard as she looked at the best way to fulfill his request. There was only one option, though, and they both knew it. Mai straddled his waist, sliding her feet through behind his chair arms. 

In this position, her skirt smoothing didn’t do a damn thing. Instead of adding another layer its pleats pooled around her hips and made it so her panties were pressed into the front of his trousers.  _ A lap job? _ She wondered idly. 

Naru looked at her for a moment before turning her attention back to his tea. Humming, he took a long sip from his cup before setting it back on his desk.  _ Well am I just going to sit here _ ? But Mai didn’t have a chance to ask her question before his lips collided with hers… and she felt a drip of liquid down her throat. As he kissed her deeply, she realized that he had just shared that tea she’d just made.

“I would have made myself a cup if you wanted to sit here and drink tea with me,” she spat when he’d finally pulled away. She wiped her chin where a stray dribble of tea escaped their mouths.

Naru smirked. “I’m just making sure you’re hydrated, Mai.” 

She rolled her eyes and was about to object when his lips were on hers again. This time, sans tea. He kissed her long and slow, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she let out a groan. She could feel his erection twitch to life beneath her and couldn’t help grinding down to remind him that she wasn’t really interested in kissing him for  _ hydration _ .

He moaned into her mouth and a shot of pleasure shot up her with the satisfaction. With all their secret sex, she’d never really heard him give into his pleasure.  _ So this was why he invited her today _ . 

As they continued to kiss, his arms wrapped around her before his hands started to play with the hem of her skirt. Mai lifted her him so he could have a go at taking off her panties, but his hands never went to her waist. Instead, one hand clamped hard on her ass and the other creeped down the back side of her panties.

His fingers grazed her asshole for the briefest second and Mai found herself jumping up at the sensation before his fingers reached their final destination. Two fingers slipped knuckle-deep into her already wet folds. She groaned and eased back down, trying to maneuver his fingers deeper where she so desperately wanted him. But from this angle, he never made it farther than his second knuckle. And that simply wouldn’t do.

“Wouldn’t this be easier,” she breathed, grinding herself on his fingers, “from the other direction?”

He considered this before nodding. He pulled his hand from her underwear and wiped his fingers on his pants. His hand, however, did not descend to the front side of her panties like she expected. “Stand up,” he said instead.

“Huh?” Mai shook herself out of her confusion and carefully pried herself off his lap. Did she piss him off by asking him that or something?

“Turn around.”

She furrowed her brows together but knew better than to question him. So she turned away from Naru and found herself facing the side of his office with the window and a full-length mirror. Mai frowned. She was barely even slightly disheveled. Not exactly Naru’s usual style. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged, sending her careening into his lap. “Remember,” he whispered into her neck. “You asked for this.” Naru loosened his hold on her waist and pried her legs open, flipping her skirt up in the same motion.

“Naru!” Mai squeaked as his fingers pulled her panties aside and plunged back inside her. She could see the surprise in her own face as he penetrated her in her reflection. Her eyes fluttered shut and heat flushed her cheeks. “Not like this,” she panted as he thrust his fingers in and out. “It’s too embarrassing.”

“Is that so?” He purred. “Then why are you so wet?”

He punctuated his question by slipping a third finger inside her pussy, curling his fingers to hit her g-spot as her muscles clenched around him. Mai’s head flew back and narrowly missed colliding with Naru’s as white flashed across her vision. “Ahh~mph!”

Naru’s free hand flew up to her chin and pulled her head back to where it was. “Open your eyes,” he said roughly, pointing her face back to the mirror.

She shook her head, her cheeks burning. This was different than the video call where she only saw a small picture of herself on the monitor as he watched her masturbate. Naru tsk-ed and sank his teeth into her shoulder, earning a sharp cry from Mai as he bit down. “Open your eyes,” he repeated into the material of her blouse. “You don’t want me to tell you a third time,” Naru warned, slowly pulling his fingers out to prove his point.

Mai whimpered and forced her eyes open to watch the scene in front of her. From this position at his desk, they sat directly across from the mirror. She could see everything. She saw first, Naru’s eyes as he watched her reflection. She saw…. Her skirt flipped up with her panties pushed aside… Her wetness dripping down, soaking into Naru’s pants and leaking onto the soft leather of his office chair (she really was wetter than she had any right being). She saw Naru’s fingers, coated in her juices, as they slowly exited her lower lips… And she saw her hips twitch as they desperately sought to fill the emptiness he left behind.

“Naru,” she whimpered, blushing at the whiny tremble in her voice. God, that prick. She wanted him. 

“Yes, Mai?” He smiled at her reflection, resting his sticky fingers at the lacy hem of her panties. 

“ _ Please _ .”

His smile turned wicked. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Naru’s hand at her cheek trailed down until both his hands were positioned at her panties. She watched as he tugged them down to her knees and gravity took over and dropped them to the ground. In one smooth motion, he plunged his fingers back inside her and used his free hand to tug her left leg up and hook it over his chair’s arm.

Mai choked on a groan at the new position, trying not to give into the temptation of closing her eyes. Somehow his fingers seemed to reach new depths from this angle. His left hand bruisingly gripped her thigh as his right continued its abuse on her pussy, pistoning in and out of her as the pressure between her thighs built to an unbearable high. “So… close…” she whimpered, her cheeks flushed as she watched his fingers disappear between her legs once again. 

“ _ Nnngh _ .” She ground against his hand, humping in time with his thrusts as she watched their reflection. Naru winked as his thumb found her clit and he pressed down until she saw stars. Her first orgasm came quickly and she drenched his fingers in cum. Her body slumped after her release and Mai found her ass pressing hard against the bulge straining in her boss’s pants. 

She giggled, wriggling her butt as Naru bucked his hips against her. “Do you want a turn?” She panted as she nodded to the mirror. 

Naru barked out a short laugh and pulled his hand from her pussy, leaving a trail of her cum all over his pants and chair. Her juices dripped down the front of his chair and puddled on his wood floors. “Already eager for more?” He wiped his hand on her thigh. “I thought this was… embarrassing,” he teased, bringing his lips to her neck.

“Maybe I changed my mind,” she challenged, grinding down as best she could with her left leg still hooked over his chair arm.

He took a deep breath at the contact and let out a low chuckle. “Oh, really?”

She watched as his right hand went back to her pussy and she braced herself for penetration, but instead, he pivoted his hand and grasped at her knee. “What are you--” Her words died in her throat as he yanked her right leg up and pulled it up. It, too, hooked over the chair arm and then she was suddenly in the same position as she was when they had that video chat. Her cheeks burned. “But… you--”

“Don’t worry about me, Mai,” he groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet her bare skin. 

She squeaked at the sensation. It felt different with another body under her. Like… she was suspended in the air. Mai watched as his hands trailed up her thighs and brushed over her pussy lips, glistening in the mirror’s reflection. She shivered as his hands trailed farther up to her blouse, where he made quick work of tearing it open. 

Buttons clattered across his office floor but that didn’t stop him. Naru’s hands immediately fell on her breasts, twisting her nipples through the lace of her bra. Mai yelped and her back arched, thrusting her chest out. He chuckled and kissed her neck softly, lapping the skin with his tongue. A man could become addicted to the noises she made. His hands released her nipples and rose to pull the straps of her bra down until the cups released their hold of her breasts. 

It was then that Mai realized that there was a bruise blossoming across her shoulder where he’d bitten her earlier. She blushed as her pussy once again to drip. Getting wet at a fucking bruise on her neck? Oh, what was he doing to her?

“Embarrassed again?” He grinned. Mai shook her head, trying to fight the growing urge to cover her chest with her hands. Naru clucked his tongue. “How about now?”

His fingers were in her pussy again, spreading her open with two fingers for her to watch as his thumb flicked her clit. His other hand jumped back to her breasts and he captured her nipple once again. He pulled until she yelped again. 

“Not… embarrassed….” She managed to get out, gritting her teeth as he added his third finger back. He spread her out further and smirked as Mai bit her lip. Sweat plastered her hair to her forehead and she tried so, so hard to smother the groans building in her throat. Her pussy quivered around his fingers. Naru smiled. She was trying so hard to hide it… he might as well reward her. 

So, he added a fourth finger. 

“Fuuuuck,” she groaned, her eyes rolling back. He’d never gone for four before. She felt impossibly full. Sure, any of her dildos and his actual cock were bigger…. But at this angle, this deep, this full, Mai swore she could see ghosts. “Faster, Naru,” she groaned, bucking desperately against his hand.

He relented to her plea and pushed his fingers in and out as fast as his wrist would let him. Her walls clenched down on him as he reached deeper inside her than he’d ever been before. Naru swallowed hard and pressed down on her clit in the same moment he thrust his fingers as far as her body would take him.

Mai screamed, kicking her legs out as she came. Her legs quivered as she fell against Naru’s lap and her pussy forced his fingers out with a river of cum. Her juices drenched the front of pants and dripped down his wrist as she watched him watch her in the mirror. 

A moment passed. She smiled wearily as she regained her motor controls. “Still not embarrassed,” she said between pants, her face shining in her afterglow.

Naru swore under his breath and pulled his hands back to her ass. He used one hand to guide her up while the other made quick work of his pants and boxers. Both were wiggled down to his knees before Mai had the time to blink. 

She looked at his cock standing at attention in the mirror and wriggled in excitement, waiting for Naru to reach over to his desk drawer for a condom like he usually did. Instead, his hands laid on her hip and lifted her up. 

He brushed her folds with just the tip, meeting her eyes in the mirror. The warmth of his body radiated against her and the sensation was addictive. “Is this okay?” He whispered, brushing his lips against her neck.

She nodded quickly, tilting her head awkwardly to capture his mouth in a quick kiss before he entered her. 

He guided her hips down his cock and she let out a low moan as he filled her up.  _ Fuck _ . From this angle, he felt bigger. Impossibly so. And without the condom--she could feel  _ all _ of him now. Fuck. He felt so good. And she wanted more. 

Now.

Mai circled her hips slowly, groaning as his cock stretched her out. She looked in the mirror and watched Naru’s face twist in unhidden pleasure as she clenched her muscles around his member. “Keep your eyes open, Na~ru,” she teased, bouncing once so he bottomed out inside her. 

Naru chuckled, burying his face into Mai’s shoulder. “Spunky,” he breathed, pulling out slightly. “I like that.” 

“I know you do.” 

He smiled. “And I know what else you like.” Her brows furrowed at his insinuation and he smirked. “Keep your eyes open, Mai”

His hands trailed from where they held her legs in place. One fell between her thighs, brushing against her clit. The other, still glistening with cum from her last orgasm, left a sticky trail up her torso until his hand reached her mouth. Mai’s eyes widened as she realized exactly what he was planning on doing. “Na--Mmmph,” she groaned, her head tilting back as his fingers pushed between her lips and his other hand pushed down on her clit. She choked on his intrusion, spit dribbling down her chin. Her hips bucked wildly as her orgasm built; it felt like she was flying and she never wanted to land. 

He thrust into her mouth and her pussy at the same time, keeping his pace steady until he saw her eyes roll back in their reflection.

“Just a little bit farther,” Naru gritted out, curling his fingers in her throat until she gurgled on her saliva. He pressed a kiss against her neck and let it linger for a moment before brushing his teeth against her skin. A guttural whimper crawled up her throat and he smirked at her reflection before biting down. Hard. 

She took a sharp breath through her nose and bit down on his fingers as he continued to bounce his hips to hit the deepest parts of her.

They stayed like this for only a moment longer, watching each other in the mirror as they fucked: Mai’s legs were still spread lewdly to showcase Naru’s cock pumping in and out of her from below as he stimulated her clit. His free fingers were still stuffed farther down her throat farther than they had any right being. 

Mai came first, her vision going white and her eyes rolling back as her orgasm ripped through her. This time she squirted; her cum reaching as far as the mirror, coating their reflection with her pleasure. 

She slumped against him as Naru pulled his hands away to relieve the sensitivity of her release. He lifted her gently, freeing himself from her pussy just as the first rope of cum spilled from his cock. Naru groaned into the crook of her shoulder as he came. The next ropes spurted across the room and painted their reflection along with her squirted cum. He came several more shots before he finished, a small splash that landed on Mai’s long-discarded panties. 

He sighed, resting his head on Mai’s shoulder. He reached around and gently unhooked her legs from his chair before wrapping his arms around her naked torso. They stayed that way until the sensitivity from their orgasms faded and it made sense to walk again. He pressed a kiss into the bruise on her shoulder and managed a small smile in their reflection. “How was that?” 

Mai wriggled out of his embrace with a satisfied sigh. She slid from his lap and let gravity pull her skirt from her waist to back to where it was supposed to hang. She smoothed out the wrinkles best she could and propped herself on the edge of Naru’s desk, wriggling her bra back up into place. Grabbing his now cold cup of tea, she took a sip and smiled at him. “Pretty good,” she said nonchalantly. “But I think my boss has a kink for office sex.” 

“Oh, really?” Naru smirked and pushed himself up from his seat. He tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up as he approached Mai; there would be no hiding what they did with Mai’s dried cum smeared across his lap. He caged her between his arms and brushed his nose against hers. “‘Cause I think my assistant has a kink for being… exposed,” he whispered. “For being… dominated,” he continued, trailing down to flick his tongue against her neck. 

She shivered, taking in a shaky breath as her eyes fluttered shut. If she wasn’t tired from the three orgasms he’d just given her, she would definitely be getting hot again (Oh, she was definitely getting hot again). “Or she just really likes you.”

Naru smirked and met her eyes. “And maybe your boss just really likes you.” 

“Then maybe… we can do something about that.” He looked at her blankly and she rolled her eyes, pushing him off of her. She jumped from her desk and pulled her blouse off. She’d have to use the emergency t-shirt she kept at the office with the buttons ruined like this. “Dating? You know, that thing that two people do when they like each other.” 

He shrugged, though his eyes were guarded when he looked back to her. Like maybe he didn’t expect her to bring up the whole dating thing. “Maybe.” 

“Maybe?” Mai frowned, her heart twisting. Of course this was only sex. Why did she have to be so stupid and bring this up?”

“Is that what you want?” 

His voice interrupted her thoughts and she straightened herself out. There was no reason for her to get so worked up about this. It wasn’t stupid of her to ask. It’d been years since he last turned her down. He wouldn’t be doing all this with her if he didn’t at least  _ like _ her…. right?

She stuck her tongue out. “I’m not asking to get married, jackass. Just dinner and stuff.”

“And stuff?”

“Like talking about non-work stuff…. Feelings…. exclusive….” She shrugged. “And still sex, of course.”

He hummed, pretending to think it over. This conversation was inevitable and though he wished it could have been held off longer, it’s not like he wasn’t already considering the next step. Dating. They already fucked like a couple; where was the trouble in going all the way? Besides, it's not like he disliked her. One might even say that he liked her too much for his own good. “I could be amenable to that,” he said glibly.

She went to hit him until she noticed the laughter and sincerity in his eyes. He was  _ agreeing _ with her. And still playing her like a damn fiddle. “I hate you,” she said, burying her face in his chest. 

“I know.” He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her again. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Mai snorted, hugging him back in spite of herself. “Let me guess, so I can clean your office of the mess we made?” 

“Of course not, Mai.” Naru pulled away and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe her face. “I think I have a girlfriend who deserves a date.” He pressed a kiss against her lips. A short, sweet one. “ _ We _ can clean up before we leave. Together.”

She really couldn’t help herself. Mai hugged him again to hide the smile spreading across her face. “Together,” she repeated in a reverent whisper. 


End file.
